The Mystery of Freedom
by ME4427
Summary: Saoirse Brawler is certainly a mystery. Why are the Seekers so desperate to stop her? How's she survived so long alone? What's her dark little secret? She may be a mystery but a past encounter leads Jamie to want to solve her... (PLEASE READ & REVIEW! I promise the story is better than the summary) Rated T until further notice.
1. Prologue

_**A/N **Hi! This is my third fanfic but my first for this fandom so I really hope you like it even though I'm nowhere near as good as Stephenie Meyer. Please read, review, PM me, favourite and follow! I will thank everyone who does so._

_Enjoy!_

_ME4427_

**Disclaimer - All character aside from Saoirse Brawler belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Prologue

_RUN! _

That's what my brain's telling me but not what my legs are doing. No, I'm foolishly standing completely still when there are a ton of Seekers after me, hunting me down right now. Yet here I stand perfectly still in clear sight where they could easily find me at any moment. _But they haven't found you yet! Maybe there's- _no there is no chance. God! Now I'm arguing with myself. Maybe that's what it'll be like to have a soul in my head…that's if I am strong enough to be uncooperative like Mel. I made a big mistake here. I should have never left the caves. I shouldn't have left my safety. In that moment, I knew it was pointless to even try for it was clear I'd become a soul soon enough and then lead a round of Seekers to everyone I've ever loved one. Nice one Stryder! I thought it'd be safe; I was sure.

_RUN! _

This time my legs listened and I fled right through the factory floor. This time round there's no Mel which means no distraction thus I am not going to survive this thing. Should I end my life on my own terms? DO IT! It would save them. But they might be able to fix me. If they repaired my body then I'd still be their weapon and I'd have gone down without a fight…that's not what Stryders do. What's the point in morals when I'm in this position? I hear a sound round the corner I was heading for so I pause a minute to be sure it's clear. Nope not clear. The sound of a person- well actually a soul- is quite a clear one but I'm close to positive it's just one. Then again, I being almost positive is what got me in this mess. Could I take one of them? If it wasn't a Seeker then I'd say yes but it is. Does that mean no? I'm not going to risk it. I hear someone stumble and I am shaking with terror now. These things really have me on my toes right now, so much so that even the smallest sounds have me holding back a scream.

"Pull yourself together." I hear someone hiss. Yep, definitely not taking this one on. Maybe I should hide but I suppose they already know I'm here now. Why did I come here in the first place? What was there to prove? I should have stayed put. Too late now though. Oh god they're coming this way and quickly at that. I run back to where I was only to find it swarming with Seekers. Ok not that way. Left.

_Come on Jamie! RUN!_

I did exactly that. I ran like I was running from everything that'd just happened and towards the future I thought I'd get. It's odd but I swear everything was in slow motion when I rounded the corner. A deafening silence rippled through the air and I was met with three pairs of silver eyes. When I try to turn around and run I am met with four more. How am I going to get out of this one? It's the million pound question, the one that no one knows especially me. They're closing in on me and I begin to feel slightly claustrophobic. All six are closing in on me but there's one that catches my eye and it's not because she's a pretty girl. No, she's significantly younger than the others there in fact I think she's even younger than me but only by a little bit. If we weren't in this situation then I'd probably be making my move. _Is this really what you need to be thinking about right when you're going to die?_ Her silver eyes lock with mine for a moment and it's like they're trying to talk to me but I just can't hear them. Maybe I'm just loopy.

I swing at one of the Seekers but they manage to dodge it.

"Please." One steps forward and pleads with me, "We won't hurt you."

Won't hurt me? Then why is the young one slowly pulling a gun from her belt? But why would she want to shoot me instead of making me a-? My thoughts are cut off by the sound of a gunshot. I close my eyes and when I open them I expect to find myself bleeding but I'm not. I look over to her and the gun isn't pointed at me. It's facing a Seeker whose foot is pouring with blood and crying on the floor in agony. I'm stunned for a moment. When I meet her gaze I'm taken back with the green eyes I meet. I'm sure they'd been silver only a moment ago but maybe I'd just made an assumption. She points the gun at another's foot and pulls the trigger then at another's shoulder. More Seekers pile into the room with us and I'm still standing watching her in awe. She shoots most of them but begins fighting with others. The focus is no longer on me so I could easily escape but I don't.

"RUN!"

This time it's not my thoughts telling me to run but it's her. At first I don't listen for how can I leave her in this position? Then again, she seems to be doing well on her own.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE RUN!"

I listen. Goading my rusty limbs forward I start to take up speed as I sprint through the once abandoned ruins of a factory. Faint sounds of gunshots can be heard in the background but I have barely a doubt that it's her gun firing them. As I finally arrive outside, I pause for a brief moment and look back upon the building. One thought races through my mind before I make my way to safety.

Who was she?

* * *

_**A/N **Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review, favourite, follow, PM me and check out my other stories._

_ME4427_


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N Hi! This is my first ever fanfict so I really hope you like it! Please be nice in the review because I've never done this before. I am also open to any sort of suggesttions for the story although I already have some myself...so yeah read and review..._

_ME4427_

* * *

_1. Tell Me Why_

_Viola?_

I tightened my grip on my drink.

_Viola?_

I slushed it down my throat straight from the bottle over-and-over enjoying the lingering taste more and more each time.

_What the hell ah ya doin?_

I snapped my head up and glared at the looming figure. I curled myself into an even tighter ball centred on my new found friend known as alcohol. He seemed to be waiting for a response but even if I did want to waste my breath on him, I don't think I'd be able. After all my endless sobbing I honestly don't know if I could and the drink really wasn't doing wonders for my throat either.

_Viola!_

My glare deepened. His eyes narrowed in on my friend and his expression became very distasteful. I ignore him and go back to the bottle, waiting before I look up again to find him to have not moved an inch.

"Eff off." I state bluntly just like Todd….my thoughts trail into darkness as my tears well up again. He sits. "Eff off." This time it's more of a croaky whisper than anything else.

_Viola…_

"Fuck off Davy!" I scream at him before the tears break free from my eyes. I can tell he's become uncomfortable but again he disregards my words and continues talking,

_What the hell ah ya doin Viola?_

He asks barely above a whisper.

"Go away!" I push him with my best attempt but everything about me has weakened in the past few years so it's more like a gentle tap. He lunges forward and slowly reaches for my owe-so-precious bottle grasping it from my dead fingertips. This, however, was the wrong move. I lunge and try to thump him round the head with it but he dodges pretty well.

_How the hell is any of this shit really gonna help you Viola? What d'you hope 'all happen? D'you think you might slowly waste away and join 'em!?_

"NO! I just…I…I don't know! What am I supposed to do?! Maybe you don't care but I do…and I…I can't…I can't wait anymore! I can't…" My tears flow free now and I start to feel queasy but I continue to sob loudly on the floor. God Todd where are you? I need you! I need you like a heartbeat! I only cry more with these thoughts, so hard that I barely notice Davy lift me up from the floor and carry me to my mess of a bed.

_Shh Viola._

Oh I try but I just sniff and cry some more. Davy's actually the sweetest he's ever been towards me so I promise myself, if I remember by morning, to thank him for that. Ever since the spackle brought him back he's kind of been like my big brother, my annoying big brother but a big brother all the same. I got no one to believe in but I suppose I'm starting to believe in him a little. I guess he's grateful I managed to bring him back but if it were me I'd prefer to be long, long gone. The land, as we're now callin 'em, actually brought him back relatively quickly but there's something about Todd that just doesn't seem to be working. I guess it's his noise 'cos that's different from everyone else's by the looks ah things. It's weird but I haven't really thought about all the old times with him in a while 'cos I can only really do it when I feel completely and utterly numb like right now. You're the only thing on my mind Todd, forever and always but sometimes I really wish you weren't. What if Todd doesn't even remember me? What if he never wakes up? What if he's not at all like he used to be? What if I wasted this time waiting for him and he doesn't even like me only tolerated me? I can't even get a break in my own head. God I'm glad no one can hear my thoughts 'cos I'd bring the mood down of all ah New New World. That's what we call it nowadays after the war, New New World.

_Viola, shh Viola, shh…_

God I don't think I'll ever get used to that. When Todd wakes up will he sound like this? I cry again just thinking about him actually waking up.

Davy slowly lowers me onto my bed so I sob on ma new bed and curl into a ball again hoping somehow if I'm small enough I can creep into Todd thoughts and join him in his world of nothingness. Now that sounds like heaven.

**Viola?**

"Over here." Up he jumps to curl up next to me to comfort me 'cos we've both lost our best friend. So there we lay cryin' until we both surrender to sleep curled up in sorrow but comfort at the same time…

* * *

_A/N Ok so that's the first chapter so PLEASE REVIEW! It'll mean the world to me so yeah...PLEASE!_


	3. NEWS

**_A/N _**_I know people hate it when chapters are completely author notes, but that is what I'm doing here._

_I thought it was best if I take a break from this story, because I am feeling guilty with not updating this very much, and it feels like a nagging weight on my shoulders that I'd rather not have. I would update this more, but I can't bring myself to do so and I just feel really uninspired for some reason with it. I know where I want this story to go and how to bring it there but for now, I don't feel like bringing it there. I feel like I _could _update but it wouldn't quite be what I want and I'm very sorry._

_I promise I will return to this at some point but I just don't know when..._

_Until that wonderful day,_

_ME4427_


End file.
